The Boss and her Assistant
by ilovegirls507
Summary: Ally Dawson has been Cassidy Reynolds' assistant for two years, but Ally been keeping a secret from Cassidy. What happens when Cassidy finds out? Girl/Girl! No hate! Sex scene!


"Ally? Would you get me some water?" Cassidy questioned, but the authority in her voice made it seem more like a command.

Ally shuddered, she really wanted Cassidy to command her to do her every bidding.

It was probably why she loved this job so much. She just waltzed around, pleasing her boss.

Cassidy Reynolds assistant. That was her job title.

Cass worked for a hotshot law firm, and she was one of the most prestigious people involved with the corporation.

She was the CEO.

Ally had worked alongside Cassidy as her assistant for two years now and since the very first moment she laid eyes on her beautiful boss she had been lusting for her.

Ally shook away the thoughts before nodding her head, quickly racing to retrieve the chilled bottle of water she had placed in the refrigerator earlier in the day.

"Here you go Miss Reynolds." Ally spoke, walking towards her boss.

Cassidy swiftly turned to face her assistant, but Ally had not been anticipating the sudden action so as Cassidy whirled around, the blond whacked into Ally's outstretched arm.

The water doused Cassidy's torso, the liquid making steady work of her dove white blouse. The sheer fabric absorbed the water like a sponge and her succulent skin with it's golden complexion were clearly visible, along with her lacy white bra.

Ally's cock twitched and she instantly gritted her teeth, attempting to calm the raging arousal that spiked her body.

"I'm so sorry Miss Rey-"

"Oh nonsense Ally, it was an accident that I am more to blame for than you.. And I've told you, you can call me Cassidy. We have known each other for two years, the formalities should be long gone." Cassidy's tone was light and friendly.

Ally nodded bashfully in reply with her lips curving upwards in a tentative smile.

Cassidy grinned widely back before looking down at her blouse and pulling on it slightly.

"Well, I may as well attempt to get this as dry as possible before we leave for the night." Cassidy spoke to no one in particular as she looked down at her blouse that now clung to her torso. "Is it alright with you if I take this off?" Cassidy asked, lifting her head to look at Ally.

"O-Of course Mi-Miss Rey - Cassidy." Ally stuttered as nerves furthered her system. She would have to endure a held naked Cassidy without revealing her secret.

It was practically impossible.

Cassidy nodded before unbuttoning the blouse so slowly it was agonising. She kept her gaze adhered to Ally, her smouldering stare eliciting a fiery heat in the pit of Ally's stomach.

Ally nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to mask the groan that implored to escape her mouth. Half of the blouse was unbuttoned and her cleavage was prominent.

Ally itched to lick the bulge of her breast.

Suddenly, Cassidy paused.

"Ally would you get me a towel?" Cassidy asked innocently.

Ally nodded before scurrying quickly to the closet and grabbing a fluffy white towel. She headed back to Cassidy.

Cassidy placed her hand out in front of her, a silent command for the terrycloth however Ally refused.

"I am your assistant." Was her only explanation. Cassidy nodded.

Ally began to wipe slowly at the exposed skin of Cassidy's chest, swiping away each water droplet.

Cassidy was wincing as the fabric of the towel was dry and coarse.

"I'm sorry Miss. Is it uncomfortable?" Ally asked upon noticing her bosses wincing.

"It's just irritating my skin a little." Cassidy replied nonchalantly.

"Oh well, there's something I could try to get rid of the water if you'd like Miss?" Ally asked bashfully.

"Sure, go ahead Ally."

Ally then leaned down and placed a long, languid lick on the swell of her breast that bulged from the bra. She collected the water droplets on her tongue effectively getting rid of the excess water.

"Oh Ally." Cassidy moaned loudly. Her positive reaction Ally continued to lick all over Cassidy's chest until a thin sheen of saliva was all that remained.

"I better take your blouse off for you Miss. After all, I have to keep the boss pleased." Ally whispered seductively and Cassidy only nodded frantically.

However, instead of unbuttoning the blouse, Ally merely pulled and the buttons went flying. The blouse was torn from her luscious body and Cassidy gasped in surprise.

The sheer white fabric collapsed elegantly to the floor.

Ally also gasped in faux surprise and guilt.

"I'm so sorry Miss but I appear to have ripped your blouse..." Ally admitted faking her guilt. "I guess you'll have to punish me, won't you Miss?" Ally finished with a seductive smirk.

"Take off my skirt Ally." Cassidy demanded in a whisper against her ear. Her hot breath causing a violent shiver down Ally's spine.

"Yes mistress." Ally obeyed, her hands wandering around to Cassidy's ass in search for the zipper that would free her boss of the knee length, tight, black pencil skirt she currently wore.

Once the piece of clothing hit the floor Cassidy kicked the fabric away.

"I've been feel so stressed lately Ally!" Cassidy complained, pouting, jutting her lower lip out. "And as my assistant, I want your assistance in relieving me of my stress." Cassidy commanded.

Ally struggled to keep her eyes away from feasting on Cassidy body.

"A-And how would you like me to de-stress you Miss?" Ally asked tentatively.

Cassidy leaned forward and grabbed Ally's crotch over the fabric of her skirt.

"I want you to fuck me." Cassidy purred. Ally's eyes widened as her thick cock hardened impossibly more. "I know all about your delicious dick Ally. You accidentally flashed it to me about 6 months ago, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about if." As Cassidy spoke she also unzipped Ally's skirt and pulled it off her body, along with her panties. She grabbed the meat and pumped up and down it. "I've dreamt about this scrumptious cock for months. I've dreamt of my mouth wrapped around it sucking you into oblivion. I've dreamt of you fucking me hard with it, my pussy tight and wet around your thick shaft."

Ally was so shocked but the arousal quickly kicked in as she registered her boss' words.

"Fuck me Ally! Fuck me with the cock I crave." Cassidy moaned.

Ally smirked before pressing the tip of her penis to Cassidy's covered clit.

"Ally!" Cassidy panted, tilting her head back.

"You want this cock! Don't you Cassidy? You're a dirty little cockslut, aren't you baby?" Ally purred whilst taking off her shirt and bra, also unclasping Cassidy's bra.

"Yes! Ally, yes! Please give me your cock! I want it so bad baby!" Cassidy cried, desperately.

Ally hastily ripped off Cassidy's thong before twirling her around so Cassidy's back was pressed against her boobs. Ally quickly pushed her down so that her upper half was on the desk, her juicy ass up in the air and her feet planted firmly on the floor.

"I'd love to fuck this ass." Ally moaned whilst groping Cassidy's backside. "But I want your pussy now!"

With that, Ally slammed herself into Cassidy. Her dick sliding into Cass' soaking pussy. Ally's head tipped back and the two moaned at the sensation of Cassidy's tight pussy gripping Ally's dick in a warm, wet hug.

Ally began thrusting frantically in and our of Cassidy's pussy. With ever pull out, Ally could see her dick coated in Cassidy's juices and with every push Ally's dick hit a place deep within Cassidy.

"CASSIDY! Oh yes Cassidy! Take my cock. Oh fuck yeah baby!" Ally moaned loudly.

"Yes! YES! Ally, it feels so good! Keep fucking me baby!" Cassidy cried, loving every second. She pushed her ass back up into Ally's hips and Ally groaned at the action.

Suddenly Ally pulled out.

"Hold on." Ally said halting Cassidy's cries of complaint. "There's somewhere else I want to fuck you!" With that Ally grabbed Cassidy hand, and led her to the meeting room. Ally laid down in the big meeting table, her cock lying on her stomach and beckoned Cassidy in a come hither motion.

"Ride me baby." Ally called.

Cassidy quickly kept into action by straddling Ally hips. She grabbed her delicious dick before letting herself slide into it, her big cock penetrating her again.

Cassidy threw her head back and began to roll her hips before bouncing up and down on Ally's penis. Her breasts jiggled with the motion and Ally quickly fondled with them, playing with her nipple.

"You're cock feels so good Ally! It's so big!" Cassidy moaned as she continued to bounce on his dick.

Suddenly Ally flipped them around, so she was on top. She began pounding into her, their hips crashing together.

"So good baby." Ally moaned.

"Yes, Ally, I love it. So fucking good." Cassidy screamed, bucking her hips up to meet Ally's.

They rolled over again, Cassidy yet again sat atop Ally, bouncing wildly on Ally's dick.

"Yeah baby, that's it. Right there." Ally encouraged, tugging on Cassidy's luscious, long blonde hair. "Faster Cassidy. Pump me faster."

"ALLY! I'm gonna cum baby!" Cassidy cried.

"Cum for me baby! Cum all over my dick." Cassidy increased her pace when Ally began meeting Cassidy's thrust. The added friction had Cassidy tumbling from her cliff.

"Yes, yes, YES! ALLLLYYYY! Oh yes baby!" She cried as the coil in her stomach loosened.

Cassidy's pussy contractions around Ally dick also caused Ally's climaxed. Her sick spurted shot after shot if semen deep into Cassidy.

They both rode out their orgasm before Cassidy slumped on top of Ally, her face resting on her right breast. They were both sticky and sultry with sweat and their bodies moulded into each other.

Cassidy began to suck on Ally's still erect tit before planting a steamy kiss on her lips.

"That was pretty ducking amazing if I do say so myself." Ally said smugly after breaking the kiss.

"It was." Cassidy agreed. "But next time I want to play with these." Cassidy finished, find lung Ally's breasts.

"As you wish, Miss Reynolds."

**Done! Hope you liked it! This was for Breathsaver who requested this plot. I hope you liked it. No hate. Peace out.**

**Meg**


End file.
